


Finding History

by Shinigami24



Series: Holiday Mysteries [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Criminals in Costume, F/M, Flashback, Ghosts, M/M, Mystery, manuscripts, preslash, puppy!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friends take on a case that could change the world of literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding History

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Holiday Special I promised! This is part 1. Part 2 is coming next week. Sorry for the delay, but I need to update my other fics first.

March 29, 2014

Derek and Stiles were celebrating their 10th anniversary. Stiles had decided to cook their favorite food for dinner. Dinner consisted of pasta with tomato cream sauce, garlic bread, salad and meatballs. Stiles was working hard on making dinner. As he bustled around checking on the boiling pot and cropping vegetables. His mind was on the events that had led to them becoming a couple.

'Has it been really 10 years? It seems like yesterday that Derek noticed how much I harbored not so brotherly feelings towards him. Ironic that it took Conrad Fenris's ghost to lead us to now.' Stiles thought. His mind went back in time...

March 14, 2004

16 years old Stiles Stilinski was talking with his best friends Cora Hale and Erica Reyes.

"Did you hear? The ghost of Conrad Fenris has been seen again. This time it was a newspaper boy who spotted him!" Erica exclaimed.

"What?! Really?! Why is his ghost hanging around?" Cora asked.

"Fenris was a mystery writer. He was exceptionally rich and had lots of gold. He hid it and then he died. They don't know if it was an accident or suicide." Stiles explained. All of sudden, their ongoing conservation was interrupted by Jackson Whittemore. The co-captain of the lacrosse team was an infamous bully who reveled into making anyone who wasn't part of the popular crowd miserable. Some of his favorite targets were Stiles and Erica. Strangely he left the Hale siblings alone. Stiles privately thought it was because Jackson knew too well how scary the Hales could be when someone messed with one of their own. He still remembered what Derek had done when Cora's ex boyfriend had dumped Cora and spread rumors about her. The flag pole incident had been the talk of the school for weeks afterwards-  Stiles dragged his mind to the present to look at the smirking Jackson. Uh-oh; the jock was definitely plotting something.

"What do you want?" Stiles retorted while glaring at the bully. Erica also eyed him warily. Both teens had long pondered exactly what Lydia Martin was doing dating the jock. Honestly, she could do much better.

"This!" Jackson then dumped ink on the pair, utterly ruining their outfits. Erica cried out into dismay.

"Why would you do that?!" Cora screamed angrily. Jackson was cackling loudly. Cora lunged at Jackson ready to hurt him, only to be halted by Adrian Harris, BBHS' most hated teacher turning up.

"Detention after school for all four of you!" Harris announced. Everyone groaned. This wasn't what they wanted to do with their day.

"We'll go by Fenris' house after detention." Stiles whispered to his friends as they headed to the nearest bathroom, to try to salvage their outfits.

* * *

 After detention ended, Stiles and the girls were heading to the writer's house. The house turned out to be a 3 story Victorian.

"A movie is in production. It's about his first book; Bane of the Night. They're also choosing a screenwriter for his first biography." Stiles was saying.

"Wow. Hollywood can't pass up an opportunity, huh?" Cora responded.

"Well, the 30th anniversary of his death is coming up. So I guess someone jumped at the opportunity." Erica mused. then they reached the front door. The door was unlocked, so they let themselves in.

The group were wandering through the library when they ran into Lydia Martin and Isaac Lahey discussing their respective pets. Isaac was holding a German Shepherd puppy with brown fur. The puppy named Scott had just finished being weaned.

"Scott here is so cute and very friendly. He is also really obedient, but the weaning is making him pretty sad." Isaac was saying, as he showed off Scott to Lydia. Upon seeing Lydia, Erica and Cora went on their guard. Since Lydia was here, Jackson had to be lurking somewhere. 

"Where's Jackson, Lydia?" Erica asked.

"Jackson has no say over me." Lydia retorted.

"She dumped him." Isaac added.

"Ruining a girl's outfit with ink is tacky. Besides, a friend of Allison is an acquaintance of mine." Lydia responded.

"Yeah, you could do much better than Jackson." Stiles replied.

"Enough about that. What are you two and Scott doing here?" Cora asked.

"Investigation. I really don't think Fenris liked gold and we're here to see if the treasure is something else." Lydia responded. The group were busy talking when they saw their ghost. The ghost was very pale. It shimmered and it looked angry. The ghost lunged for them and the teens ran. They ran out of the house screaming and dashed down the street. A few minutes later, shouts went up as the group collided with two someones. The duo turned out to be Cora's older brother and sister.

"There you are! Cora, why haven't you been at home? Mom is frantic!" Laura scolded.

"I had detention." Cora replied.

"And then you came here. Figures." Derek replied, knowing how much the ghost stories interested her. He glanced around at everyone, paying close attention to Stiles. His sister's best male friend was too curious and a magnet for trouble. Despite the fact he was too adorable...Derek cut off that line of thought and refocused on his sisters arguing.

"Any chances of you giving up and going home?" Laura asked.

"No." Cora replied.

"Then we might as well work together to solve the ghost mystery." Derek replied. Everyone nodded.

* * *

The group went back to check the house for clues. The group split up to search for more clues. Derek and Stiles went to the study. They arrived and looked around fighting cobwebs. Derek looked in a cabinet but only saw a knob. He turned the knob and a panel in the cabinet opened. Derek reached in and pulled out a piece of lined paper.

"It's a riddle. 'Go where animals and children coexist.'" Derek read. Stiles instantly grabbed his friend and secret crush and dragged him to the main room. When everyone were gathered in the room, they were given the rundown and shown the riddle. A few minutes passed then Lydia got an idea.

"What about the zoo?" she said at the last, then everyone went to the zoo.

"Is the zoo still the same as it was 30 years ago?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah but not much," Laura replied. The group searched the zoo for the place mentioned in the riddle.

"What about the park connected to the zoo?" Isaac suggested.

"Sure. Let's go." Stiles responded. Then the group went to the park. The park was still the relatively same. It was large. They went to the entrance where the petting zoo area was. They looked around and found a piece of paper tucked under the statue base of a child on a lion.

"Find a place of mental value." Stiles read. Lydia looked around only to spot a familiar ghostly figure was lurking nearby. The ghost wasn't harming anyone but it was still creepy. Lydia nudged the others and they left the zoo. They needed to find the next place and hopefully lose their unwanted shadow. 

* * *

2 hours later, the group met at Hale Manor to discuss the clue.

"Okay. This is the last one. 'Think about what I valued. Think about my legacy.'" Derek was saying.

"It's the library. The one in his home." Lydia stated.

"Wait! What about the ghost? How do we go about solving that mystery?" Erica asked. Their ghost was proving to be a pest, he had followed them all over town. They had tried to lose him several times but had no luck. The guy was persistent.

"What about a trap?" Laura suggested.

"I'm listening," Stiles said. After Laura explained the plan, Stiles called the deputies and told them the plan.

15 minutes later, the group hid in the library, waiting for the ghost. Moments later, the ghost appeared in the room. The ghost then went about destroying the room to find the treasure. The deputies came out of hiding with their guns. The ghost was startled and tried to run. Unfortunately for him, Isaac and Derek were ready and tackled him. Stiles and Lydia poured water on the ghost to make the makeup run. It slowly revealed their culprit.

"Adrian Harris, you are charged with trespassing, burglary, and attempted assault. Other charges are pending." Deputy Tara Graeme stated. The deputies cuffed Harris and led him out. The man was ranting and cursing.

"This is not over! You will all regret this!" Harris screamed. Another ghost appeared as Adrian was taken away. This time, it was Fenris's real ghost.

"Nope! I don't like this!" Isaac declared as he tried to run away. Scott whimpered as he hid under a table. Derek grabbed Isaac.

"Where is your treasure?" Stiles asked while Lydia tried to find a logical explanation. Ghosts cannot be real! The group then was led to a bookcase. It had Fenris' works on it. They pushed the bookcase out of the way. After the wall was cleared, they saw a safe. After the group opened the safe, they found a box inside. The box was filled with unpublished manuscripts. There was a letter taped to the top.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Stiles grinned. He was a mystery fan.

"A real treasure indeed." Lydia breathed in wonder.

"Let's find a publisher, first we need to go home." Laura announced. Everyone nodded as they got out of there.

* * *

The group took the box to Hale Manor. After they were settled in the den. They read the letter detailing what Fenris wanted.

"I hid these manuscripts because someone tried to kill me. They wanted to silence me so I had to take my voice away and hide it. It's signed Conrad Fenris." Lydia read.

"So Fenris might have been murdered." Derek mused. The group were terrified. What if his killer still lived?

"We may have another mystery." Stiles stated, as everyone looked at each other in worry. What should they do now?


End file.
